


frustration

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ocelot tests some waters.Contains explicit non-consent.
Relationships: Ocelot/Venom Snake (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 17





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Bad idea, even worse writing. Wrote this all in one go. Just wanted it out of my head. Boring, repetitive, didn't even do a second reading. It's a first draft and I didn't even bother formatting it. It is what it is.

Ocelot looked down at the Boss he had made. Not perfect by any standard, but by the time he wakes up, nobody will have seen Boss in nine years. It'd work in a pinch. Ocelot extended a hand to stroke along V's cheek, fingers brushing along his soft lips, his quiet breath warming Ocelot's cold hands. The heat in his body jittered excitedly, pooling to his erection. Yes, he would work just fine.

Ocelot could feel an underlying guilt, but ignored it. These urges were uncontrollable, right? Why bother suppressing them? Besides, what harm would it do if V was in a coma anyway? It's not like he was going to know. Regardless, a few light touches couldn't hurt.

He moved the hospital blanket away from V's nude body and inspected him clinically. Scarred and malnourished as he may be, if Ocelot didn't pay attention or perhaps pretended that Boss had shriveled up and died, it would pass just fine. He'd actually shape up quite well when he gained back his weight. Even starved and scarred, he already had cute petite tits that Ocelot turned his focus to. He cupped one, stroking and gently squeezing a dead nipple. 

V groaned. He wasn't supposed to wake up for a long, long time. Must have been feeling it beyond consciousness. Ocelot unzipped his fly and began to slowly stroke himself to the thought. It was long before they had planned to train V, with only the outline of BB's memories implanted into V's fragile mind. Ocelot wondered if the dreams he had were from BB's perspective or his own as he moved the rest of the thin hospital blanket off his figure.

There it was. Standing upright, a perfect replica. Stiff and eager, a drop of precum beading at the head. Begging for Ocelot to give him attention. Calling for Ocelot to touch his sleeping body. And well, if he was asking for it…

Ocelot lapped off the little leak of precum, but didn't go much further than that. He wrapped his hand around it, gently stroking V's firm cock. Peeling back his foreskin, weighing his full balls by hand, gauging it's thickness. What perfection V lacked in his face he more than made up for with his cock. It was beautiful. 

Ocelot straddled the hospital bed. Okay, he was doing this.

It was easy enough to get his hands on vaseline. Easy enough to fully lubricate V and lead him inside. It was so shockingly easy to take advantage of V's limp figure. Like he wanted it. Like he was giving himself to Ocelot. Like he'd been waiting for this as long as Ocelot had.

V's dick filled Ocelot well, hit the spots he hoped it would. He was used to riding, but there was a learning curve getting used to the lack of thrusts from the other party. He propped up V's legs and then learned towards V's face to give the both of them more leverage. Ocelot found a rhythm and stuck with it.

V groaned again, less of a sleepy startle this time. Though he sounded more pained than in any kind of pleasure. This didn't bother Ocelot however, as it was accurate how BB was in bed when he was awake. He watched V twitch and struggle against his unconscious state, as if he wanted to be awake for this but his body wouldn't allow him to.

The cot strained under their combined weight and the stress of Ocelot riding so hard. V grumbled, the mess of electronics that kept him alive straining and whirring. His heart rate increased. An eyelid peeled apart years of years of gunk, a cloudy eye trying and failing to focus on the source of the blunt stimulation. He tried to speak, but his voice hadn't come back to him and all that he could force out was a strained exhale.

"Nn... c… e..l..t."

Fuck.

Ocelot looked up at him. Not conscious, but not asleep either. All he could hope was he wouldn't remember this.

"S… tp… S-stop… it."

Ocelot slowed down. He'd gotten so close. His cock was desperate to finish.

"It's okay... Calm down. It's just a bad dream."

V had heard this voice before, distantly. He was soothed by it.

Ocelot leaned off of V's cock and closed his eye, shushing him and stroking his cheek. He pawed around in the desk looking for a sedative, and quickly planted it into V's arm.

"Just go back to sleep. You'll be awake soon.."

The beeping of his heart monitor cooled as he drifted back into a deeper sleep.

"Good boy. You're a good boy."

His cock twitched eagerly in response.

Ocelot sighed as V fell back under. He dismounted V's body and stood by his side. Can't have a nurse find him this way. He gave V a couple quick tugs so he would finish, and then moved the blanket back over him. Just a wet dream…

Ocelot looked back at V's face. At his lips. Figured that at this point, you can only get so wet.

He nudged the head of his cock along V's soft lips. He hooked his thumb into V's mouth and moved it open. Kept pawing himself off. Edged forward, letting his head settle inside of V's mouth. Didn't want to push it further than that.

Rested his empty hand in V's hair as he came. Leaned over, a wave of guilt plaguing him. What was wrong with him? Taking advantage of what was all but a corpse? He pulled out, a small stream of cum hitting V's lip. He closed his mouth and reflexively swallowed whatever was in there.

Ocelot's heart fluttered hearing it. Watching his throat flex. Knowing his warm sperm was inside of V, without his knowledge. He kissed V, lapping the cum from his lip.

Well, maybe that wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he'd try it again on his next visit, though he'd need to drug him beforehand. Perhaps these sessions could become quite the positive influence on him...


End file.
